Matt
Matt was a young witch with the power of Invisibility. He had only recently discovered his heritage when his grandmother left him their family's Book of Shadows when she passed away. Upon touching the book, his powers were activated. He had not seen his grandmother since he was five years old, since his parents wanted nothing to do with magic. History Four Witches and a Funeral After going on a date with Caroline, a girl he had met earlier at a party, Matt was killed by the warlock Anders Blackwell for his powers. He tried to run away while using his powers, but was ultimately stabbed and killed on the spot. The following day, Chris Halliwell visited the crime scene and was confronted by Gretchen, Matt's Whitelighter. She told Chris about Matt and that she had failed him, though Chris assured her there was nothing she could do. The Source of All Fear Two years later, it was revealed that Matt had not moved on the afterlife and remained on earth as a spirit. He was found by Prue Halliwell after she had an interview with Caroline, after which she decided to help him. Prue and Matt visited Caroline, who revealed that she had moved on a long time ago, though she had truly cared about Matt. A heartbroken Matt then disappeared. Matt later reappeared at the Halliwell Manor and helped Prue confront her fear of snakes when she was trapped in the basement by Barbas. By trusting Matt, Prue was able to confront her fear and realize that the snakes were not real. They checked on her cousins and helped them defeat their fears as well. The following day, Matt appeared at Prue's apartment and revealed that the reason he could not move on was because he was not ready to give up on life. They made a deal to spend a week togther so Matt could enjoy life, after which he promised to cross over. Halliwell Family Values Matt and Prue spent a lot of time together to make the most of his week. During this time, they grew closer, but were hindered by the fact that they could not touch. This changed when Prue's sister Payton cast a spell which gave Matt solid form. Meanwhile, Noah grew concerned about their relationship, as he feared that it would cause Matt to become an evil spirit when he would refuse to move on. Finally being able to act on their feelings for each other, Matt and Prue went on a romantic date. However, Prue was called away by a family emergency. Matt was then confronted by Noah and the two shared a serious talk. When Prue returned, Matt admitted that it was never going to work and that it was best to say goodbye, so they would not hurt each other. He later moved on after Prue had fallen asleep. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unseen by the naked eye. When activated, Matt's power caused the air to ripple around him as he faded from sight. This power was stolen by Anders Blackwell. Spirit Powers *'Wisping:' The ability to teleport through wisping lights. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unseen by the naked eye. As a spirit, Matt was invisible to humans, though he could be seen by witches. *'Intangibility:' The ability to move through solid matter. As a spirit, Matt was unable to affect the physical world. Notes *Matt's character and appearance are based on the character from The Vampire Diaries. Appearances *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Innocents Category:Deceased Category:Spirits